There are approximately 350 to 500 million cases of malaria each year. The current global situation with respect to malaria infections is rapidly worsening mainly due to non-availability of effective drugs and development of drug resistance to the existing first line drugs, such as chloroquine and pyrimethamine (C. Plowe, The Journal of Experimental Biology 206, 3745-3752 (2003); A. Nzila, J. Antimicrob. Chemother. 57, 1043-H154 (2006)). In addition to the drug resistance of the first line antimalarial drugs, the usefulness of many newer antimalarial drugs was impaired by their side effects. Lethal hemolysis side effect was observed in glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase (G6PD) deficient recipients of 8-aminoquinoline drugs (primaquine and tafenoquine) (P. Carson et al., Man. Bulletin of the World Health Organization 59, 427-437 (1981); E. Beutler, Blood, 14 (2), 103-139 (1959)); and CNS toxicity was a problematic side effect in patients treated with mefloquine (P. Phillips-Howard et al., Drug Safety 12:370-383 (1995); P. Schlagenhauf, P J Travel Med 6:122-123 (1999); H. AIKadi, Chemotherapy 53:385-391 (2007)).